vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Vs
Hat sich "Vroni" schon zu den Vorwürfen geäußert? 88.65.5.144 11:12, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gute Arbeit! Ich wühnsche euch viel Erfog! ---- schaun wir mal... 94.222.126.170 16:25, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '-----' Ich bin mal gespannt, ob die Uni Konstanz mit dem Fall besser verfährt, als die Uni Bayreuth. 94.209.255.35 19:00, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '----' Die Stellungnahme der beiden betroffen Professoren würde mich interessieren. Eine Arbeit zu bewerten und als Dissertation anzunehmen, die man offensichtlich nicht gelesen hat, entspricht auch nicht dem wissenschaftlichen Ehrenkodex. Hinweise zu potentiellen Quellen Ich kenne mich berufsbedingt ein wenig aus in dem Feld. Mögliche Quellen die eventuell einer genauere Prüfung wert sind: *Marktanalysen, Stellungnahmen, Anhörungen, Gutachtenn von Regulierungsbehörden (RegTP = DE, Bakom = CH, rtr = AT) *Marktanalysen, Stellungnahmen, Anhörungen, Gutachtenn von der europäischen Kommussion im Zusammenhang mit dem europäischen Rechtsrahmen und der Empfehlung über relevanten Produkt- und Dienstmärkte sowie den Leitlinien für die Marktanalyse. *Gutachten der Monopolkommission *Generell Multimedia und Recht: MMR Zeitschrift für Informations-, Telekommunikations und Medienrecht *Aufsätze und Beiträge von Justus Haucap http://www.dice.uni-duesseldorf.de/Institut/Direktor *Wettbewerb auf dem Mobilfunkmarkt - Günther Knieps *Aufsätze und Beiträge von Jörn Kruse http://www.hsu-hh.de/kruse/ *Analysten und Veröffentlichungen vom WIK Institut Ich habe das nicht abgeglichen mit dem was im Inhaltsverzeichnis als Quellen angegeben ist. Just my 2 cents zur Aufklärung. Stoiberin 07:30, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dank für die Hinweise! Es sind sicher noch etliche Plagiatsfunde möglich, denn ich habe heute morgen just for fun mal selber nach Plagiaten gesucht und bin nach weniger als 'ner halben Stunde auf das Seite 181 Plagiat gestoßen. Bitte Leute, weitersuchen, noch sind Plagiate schnell zu finden. ;) Werde mich heute abend nochmal auf die Suche machen. Ich habe den Verdacht, das wird hier wie beim Herrn Guttenberg. Jetzt wird es interessant wie die Uni Konstanz und auch die Frau Saß reagiert. Hier der Link zur Homepage von Frau (Dr.) Saß: http://www.raupach.de/de/home/diekanzlei/rechtsanwlte/veronicasa.php Mal sehen wie lange der Doktortitel dort noch steht. ;) : Einige arbeiten bereits mit einer teil-durchsuchbaren pdf-Version. Viel komfortabler. Diese kann bestimmt spätestens heute abend im Chat erfragt werden (bzw. dann schon die vollständig eingescannte mit allen Seiten). Damit geht es dann auch den nächsten 100 Seiten an den Kragen! Vielen Dank für die Funde heute bisher! Martin Klicken 11:56, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: magisterludi: alles klar. werde mir die pdf version dann über den chat holen. wieso nicht den link zur datei hier posten? wäre das nicht legal? ::: Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher. Interessante Frage. Ein Großteil ist nicht von der Autorin. Das Grundgesetz garantiert die Wissenschaftsfreiheit. Jedenfalls würde ich persönlich selbst bei klarer Gesetzeslage nicht das Geld/Zeit/Nerven haben, mich bei potenziellen rechtlichen Drohgebärden adäquat zur Wehr zu setzen. Schick mir eine Mail an klickensiehier@yahoo.de für Infos zu einer früheren Version. Martin Klicken 12:20, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nachbarschaftswatch Da es anscheinend mittlerweile OK ist, auch Menschen, die nicht Personen des öffentlichen Lebens sind, mit einem eigenen Blog oder Zeitungsartikeln nachzustellen, rege ich die Einführung eines Stadtviertel-Watchblogs an. Als ersten Eintrag würde ich Frau Kasulzke aus dem ersten Stock vorschlagen, die schon seit vier Wochen ihre Fenster nicht mehr geputzt hat. Ferner weiß ich aus gut unterrichteter Quelle, daß Dr. Eberhard Sauerbier aus Frankfurt am Main die ersten fünf Seiten seiner Doktorarbeit inklusive aller Rechtschreibfehler aus einem Stadtteilmagazin abgepinnt hat. Ich meine, das sollte ebenfalls mit einem eigenen PlagBlog gewürdigt werden. Weitere Denunzia... äh Plädoyers für einen untadeligen Lebenswandel liefere ich gern auf Anfrage. Mails bitte an ich@weissalles.de Gruselig, was hier passiert. 84.62.80.130 11:19, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Vielleicht können Sie ja gleich noch dazu sagen, was Sie mit "nachstellen" meinen. Dass man einen wissenschaftlichen Text untersucht und kommentiert und sogar weitere Veröffentlichungen, Widerlegungen, Ergänzungen zu einem wissenschaftlichen Text erarbeitet ist Teil des wissenschaftlichen Diskurses - ohne den gäbe es keine Wissenschaft. : Eine Veröffentlichung aufzugreifen und den Inhalt zu diskutieren ist also kein "Nachstellen". Offensichtlich ist Ihnen das nicht bewusst. : Ihre Argumentation würde selbst dann noch nicht funktionieren. Geben Sie mal "Veronica Saß" bei der Google Bildsuche ein. Oh - hunderte von Bildern, wo sie für die Kameras von Journalisten posiert. Aha. Und hat in ihrem Leben immer nur Nachteile dadurch gehabt. Wollte das nie. Auch die Sache, Rechtsanwältin zu werden, das ist ihr nur so nebenbei passiert. Eigentlich kennt sie niemand, sie hat auch gar kein Buch geschrieben und publiziert. Das sind alles Unterstellungen. Und sie konnte auch nicht wissen, was Recht und was Unrecht ist. Hat schlampig an dem Buch geschrieben. Ach nein, hat sie ja gar nicht. Oder doch? Sie ist ja unschuldig. : Schämen Sie sich. Bei Menschen eine Blockwartmentalität zu unterstellen, die Missstände ansprechen. Martin Klicken 12:06, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : : Richtig so Herr Klicken. Punkt. Aus. Ende. Weitersuchen Leute. : Weitere Quelle Eine weitere Quelle ist anscheinend http://www.gersdorf.uni-rostock.de/fileadmin/Jura_KR/Michael-Martin_Friske.pdf Es gibt wörtliche Übereinstimmungen, aber auch der Aufbau weiter Teile ist nahezu identisch (vgl. die Inhaltsverzeichnisse). 80.142.170.62 12:08, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :kategorie:Friske_2007 : Ein toller Fund! Kann jemand herausfinden, wann das geschrieben wurde!? Nicht dass es vielleicht später war. Ist es ein Zufall, dass es an der Uni Rostock jemanden gibt, der mit Nachnamen Friske-Saß heißt? Martin Klicken 13:19, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Die Datei wurde am Fr 01 Feb 2008 15:40:44 CET erstellt, sofern die Systemuhr korrekt war. ::: Die Quelle Friske2007/2008 ist vor der Dissertation erstellt worden und wie man den Metadaten entnehmen kann, am 2.3.2009 von Word nach pdf konvertiert und danach auf der Webseite eingestellt worden. Somit ist klar, dass der Autor zur Erstellung nicht die gedruckte Fassung von Veronica Saß nutzen konnte. Aber woher hatte Veronica Saß umgekehrt die Quelle? Vielleicht auf einem anderen Weg, evtl. von einer Seminararbeits-Seite, die inzwischen nicht mehr online ist? Martin Klicken 14:13, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie viele Mitstreiter für die "saubere" akademische Sache sich hier finden, denen es offensichtlich an einer dauerhaften Beschäftigung fehlt, etwas produktives zum Gemeinwohl beizutragen, und die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als in aller Breite eine wenig spannende Arbeit einer Person, die sicherlich keine des öffentlichen Lebens ist, zu untersuchen. Noch erstaunlicher für den Autor dieser Zeilen ist allerdings der Belastungseifer den die hier "fleißigen" Personen an den Tag legen. Sollte sich eine der hier handelnden Personen jemals gefragt haben, wie es zu Zeiten des in einem Teil Deutschlands real existierenden Sozialismus zu einem Klima des gegenseitigen Mißtrauens und Denunziantentums gekommen sein konnte, der möge bitte seine Tätigkeit hier kritisch hinterfragen. Unfassbar, was hier passiert. :Gestern in der Einkaufstrasse einer mittleren Kleinstadt. Da ruft ein Passant: "Haltet den Dieb! Haltet ihn! Er hat ihre Handtasche gestohlen!" Und Sie, lieber Vorredner, stehen zwei Meter weiter und kreischen: "Stopft ihm das Maul! Stopft es ihm! Er ist ein arbeitsloser Denunziant. Den hätten wir in der DDR direkt der Stasi übergeben!" :Unfassbar, was da passiert ist. Unfassbar. :Ihr schmerzlich vermisster Karl-Theodor! Wer ist der (mutmaßliche) Ghostwriter? Kein "vernünftiger" Promovend mit Titelerwerbsabsicht würde meines Erachtens das Risiko eingehen und selbst derart dreist plagiieren, wie es bei zu Guttenberg und nun offensichtlich auch in einem (ersten?) weiteren Fall scheint. Plausibler (wenn auch noch nicht beweisbar) erscheint mir daher die Vermutung, dass hier ein dreister Ghostwriter mit seinen "arglosen" Kunden schnelles Geld gemacht und psychoanalytisch gesehen vielleicht Rache an seinen Auftraggebern geeübt hat. Dr. Heribert Prantl (SZ) sucht ihn und wird ihn vielleicht auch finden. Generation und gesellschaftliches Umfeld der möglichen Auftraggeber geben erste Hinweise, dies auch auf weitere potenzielle Kunden. À propos Psychoanalyse und Fehlleistung! Auf dem Weg zum Doktorvater ist die Promovendin im Jahr 2008 bei Gilching verunfallt: www.bild.de/leute/star-news/gilching/autounfall-3874994.bild.html Verblendung oder schlechtes Gewissen? Mit derart "leichtem Gepäck" im Mini kann man schon ins Schleudern kommen. Die "Autorin" ist leider auch noch seit 2005 als Rechtsanwältin zugelassen. Presseberichten (und der dortigen Promotionsordnung) ist zu entnehmen, dass die Uni Konstanz bezüglich der Einhaltung der wissenschaftlichen Regeln eine eidesstattliche Versicherung der Promovenden verlangt. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wird strafrechtliche und die Rechtsanwaltskammer München außerdem berufsrechtliche Konsequenzen zu prüfen haben. 84.180.245.98 11:21, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC)